Barry's Birthday
by Nyaners
Summary: Dawn and Barry had been friends for as long as they could remember. But, when Dawn starts to have feelings for Barry, she starts rethinking their friendship and thinks about if saying her true feelings for him is the right thing to do. Lemon later on! -set in Dawn's Pov-
1. What Goes Up, Must Fall Like A Rock

*** - Dawn's Thoughts**

**Sat. June 16**

_Tomorrow is Barry's Birthday and I can't wait! He was always the energetic one between me, Lucas, and him. He had that special spark with him that never seemed to fade. Those bright colored eyes, I love them. I honestly thought about being more than friends with him, but I didn't want to ruin our relationship, so I kept those feeli..._

0o0o0o0o0

"DAAWWNN! GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOWW!"

Not again, I'm tired of moving around so much. Barry always knows when to distract me at times and pull me away.

"I'm coming Barry, give me a sec!"

I soo wanted to finish my entry for today, but this doofus won't ever let me rest. He irritates me! ...oooohh, I can't stay mad at him I love him too much for that.. Well as a friend and nothing more, I hope...

I closed my journal and walked down the steps. I saw mom walking toward the kitchen making a pot of tea.

"Dawn, it seems that Barry didn't want to wait any longer and ran on out. He said to go to Lake Verity."

I nodded and headed toward the door. I stopped myself from turning the door knob.

*I forgot I have a battle with Fantina and Vokner later.*

"Dawn are you okay?"

"..huh?"

I looked toward her and she had a slightly concerned face.

"Oh, no I was just thinking is all."

"Okay."

I ran upstairs and grabbed my backpack which had my team that I had used to win against the Sinnoh Champion.

I ran downstairs for, hopefully, the last time. I stood in front of my house and brought out Togekiss.

"Togekiss can you fly me to Lake Verity?"

"Togie!"

I hopped on Togekiss and we flew high into the sky. I looked over on the ground past Togekiss and I could see a shine of blue. She flew pretty fast, so I couldn't enjoy the scenery, but I can't complain since we lived so close to the lake.

"DAWN, YOUR LATE!"

We landed right next to Barry and Togekiss's wings had created a big gush of wind toward him.

*He's so cute when the wind brushes hi... uuuggghhh DAWN YOU HAVE TO STOP THINKING THAT WAY! He's my best friend not a love interest!*

"Sorry Barry, I was getting my Pokemon for a battle I have later."

"Oh, who against?"

"Fantina and Vokner."

"WHO CARES ABOUT THAT DAWN, WE HAVE MORE IMPORTANT THINGS TO DEAL WITH FIRST!"

*Great, I know I can count on you Barry to make me feel better.*

I rolled my eyes, but he had kept talking and moving around to much to even see it.

"Now... LET'S GO BEFORE WE'RE LATE! LUCAS AND CANDICE ARE WAITING FOR US!"

I gave Barry an 'are-you-serious' look and he, of course, ignored it.

*He-he, Barry you doofus.*

I hopped on Togekiss and looked toward Barry.

"How about we make this interesting..."

He gave me a look showing that he was intrigued.

"A race. Last one to Hearthrome city must buy the winner soda."

"Staraptor come on out! Ok. READY!..."

He hopped on Staraptor.

"Set!"

This time we both said it at the same time.

"GO!"

We were off with me in the lead.

"OH, NO YOU DON'T! STARAPTOR AGILITY!"

"Hey that's not playing fair!"

He zoomed right past me at amazing speed. I couldn't help but leave my mouth hanging open.

"YOU DIDN'T SAY THERE WERE ANY RULES OR NOT! OH AND DAWN! LEAVE YOUR MOUTH OPEN ANY LONGER AND A BUG POKEMON WILL FLY IN THERE!"

He was getting farther and farther as he spoke. I gotta say he looked determined to win and let's just say I don't want to lose either.

"You asked for it Barry!"

Even though Staraptor was fast, Togekiss was faster. But, Barry did say that I didn't mention any rules, so I don't have to entirely have to use agility in this race...

I whispered in Togekiss's ear so that she could only here me.

Only seconds after, Barry and Staraptor had frozen to an abrupt stop.

"Hey, what's going on?! DAWN, WE CAN'T MOVE!"

I had Togekiss stop in front of Staraptor for a couple seconds while she faced forward and I turned my body to face him.

"Hahahahaha, sorry Barry, no rules... So how do you..."

I leaned closer into his face. He had a light blush.

"...like the..."

I leaned even closer our noses barely touching. I could also feel his breath on my mouth, but kept focusing on what I was telling him.

"..taste of..."

With every word I said, I got quieter and quieter. For my last word, I said it quietly in his ear, but still loud enough for him to hear me.

"...Psychic."

I pulled away from him and I could see slight confusion on his face with a light blush still delicately placed on his cheeks.

I cocked my head to the side with a sly smile on my face. That was enough for Barry to get ticked off.

I covered my ears preparing for the worst to come out of his mouth. So I patted Togekiss's head to keep going, but not so fast that I would fall off.

"DAWWWNNN, WHY DID YOU USE PSYCHIC ON ME?! IM GOING TO FINE YOU FOR THAT DAWWWNNN!"

I turned my body around and petted Togekiss's head again to go faster.

"Sorry Barry!"

I leaned down toward Togekiss and could feel some guilt on my confidence a little.

"Togekiss release him."

"Togiiee!"

I turned my head to see Staraptor a little unbalanced, but quickly regained back to the way he was.

"DAWWWNNN!"

He was moving in fast and I could feel the fury coming from him. What it looked like from my view was a speeding bullet ready to pierce right through me at any moment.

"STARAPTOR USE AGILITY AND THIS TIME GO SUPER SUPER FAST!"

My eyes shrunk to a size impossible and I was praying that he wouldn't hurt me when we land.

"Togekiss, use Quick Attack to get ahead."

I closed my eyes tight not knowing what was going on in front of me. I felt a jolt come from Togekiss and suddenly my butt wasn't sitting on anything. I peeked open my eyes and I could see the sky and feel nothing around me. I wanted to scream, but it didn't come out. I wanted to call out for my mom, but that didn't come out either. Only a one word came out and I surprised even myself.

"BARRY!"

I closed my eyes tightly not ready to know what was to come, when a hand tightly grasped my arm and pulled me hurriedly into their chest. My chest hurt from my heart beating so rapidly. I knew it was Barry because of Staraptor's cry. We landed and Barry hugged me tightly not wanting to let go.

"Dawn, don't do that ever again."

Barry felt the need to be protective and it honestly scared me. He's never this serious, unless it involves Pokemon.

I pushed him back and I ended up falling backwards instead. It was so weird when Barry would change moods. One second he's super hyper and the next he's all serious. I figured out that his mood changed, with what was happening around him. I looked up at Barry with my brightest smile while getting up hoping that he would understand that I was okay.

"Barry, stop looking so down or your face will be stuck like that fore..."

"DAWN!"

He shut me up and I didn't even want to try to speak anymore.

"You fell almost 30 feet in the air and... Just don't worry me again, okay."

His face was so stern and serious. I nodded feeling a little defeated.

*Oh Barry, I'm so sorry to worry you! If only I hadn't had Togekiss try to use Psychic on you.*

"Togekiss! Barry we have to find her!"

He nodded and took a Pokeball out.

"Empoleon come on out, help us go look for Togekiss. Staraptor, you can be our eyes in the sky. Dawn we'll search together."

We all went our separate ways and began looking.

"Togekiss?!"

"Togekiss!"

"Empoleon!"

I heard Empoleon and was hoping he had found her. We ran toward his direction and could see her on the grass and her wing had been stiff. I ran up to her and immediately took out a Paralyze Heal. I sprayed her and waited a little, but it didn't work and I couldn't help but cry knowing my Pokemon is hurt.

"Hearthrome is nearby here, so there's a Pokemon Center in town, don't worry."

I stared at him and nodded. I returned Togekiss and he returned his Pokemon, and started walking. We walked in silence and I felt horrible. My head was hurting from all that had just happened, which was too fast for me. I grabbed Barry's hand, but he didn't seem to mind and only squeezed my hand telling me everything's okay.

"Barry?"

"Hmm."

"Thank you so much."

"That's what friends are for."

I made sure to smile after that. I love Barry, more than he could imagine. I just wish he knew how I felt about him. But, it would ruin what we have now, especially if he doesn't love me back.

0o0o0o0o0

We walked into the Pokemon Center and hurriedly made our way to Nurse Joy's desk.

"Nurse Joy, can you please help us?"

"Yes, what's wrong?"

"Well, my Togekiss was flying and she suddenly started falling down. Her right wing looked stiffened. I thought she had been Paralyzed, but the heal medicine I used didn't work."

I took her Pokeball out and handed her to Nurse Joy.

"I'll do everything I can, but it will take awhile so I'm going to need you to wait."

"Okay, thank you."

She walked away and I sighed finally relaxing a little knowing she's in good hands.

"OH CRAP!"

I turned toward Barry.

"WE FORGOT ABOUT LUCAS AND CANDICE!"

"Oh no, I'm so sorry Barry. Okay, we can probably still make it. The restaurant..."

I looked around for someone by us so I can ask for directions. When I turned around, I saw Lucas and Candice walk out of a store.

"Barry! Their right there!"

Lucas and Candice must have heard me, because as soon as I said that, they looked up at and started walking toward us.

* * *

A/N: let me know if u guys like it, so review and fav!


	2. Where There's Fire, There's Cand'ICE'

With Candice being the leader of the Snowpoint City gym, she is easily (and I do mean easily) tempered. So, if anyone were to come up with a reason for something, she would need a serious one because she takes crap from no one.

I felt horrible for showing up late with Barry. Since being a gym leader, that would mean holding off on battles and it's not fair for her to be put in this situation.

She charged at me and Barry forgetting that Lucas was next to her and immediately gave us both stern looks.

"Well!"

Both me and Barry could feel her eyes glaring at us, daring us to come up with some story. I was scared of her, but Barry was petrified of her.

"...uhh..Me and Dawn had a race here..."

Candice looked ready to drag Barry to gates of hell for just saying those couple of words and he immediately ran towards Lucas and hid behind him. I was scared of Candice, but she tried not to show that side of herself when it came to me. She liked me and enjoyed my company from time to time, so I soaked up as much as I could of 'kind Candice'.

"..um..well, Barry was right about the race."

She turned around towards Barry sending death signals to him, but he just faced the other way whistling, pretending that she didn't even exist.

"BUTITWASMYIDEA!..."

I got her full attention finally and her face started to calm down.

"He didn't think of it, but on our way here Togekiss had gotten hurt, so we went to the Pokemon Center and came late. I'm sorry, it was all my fault!"

"...Oh, why didn't you say so! Is Togekiss okay? The poor dear!"

Candice had three stages to her when it came to her anger. She started off with her rage, than goes into her southern hospitality personality, starts blaming everything on herself, and lastly, goes back to her old self.

"Dawn why don't we go see Togekiss since we do have some time left. Maybe the little dumpling might want to have a visit from all of us, don't you say?"

I hesitated a little. For as long as I knew Candice, the hospitality part of her scared me every single time. Seeing her like this regularly is like the chance of seeing a Ho-oh, and that's not common around Sinnoh.

"..uhh, okay?"

"Oh, Wonderful! Lucas come here and say 'Hi' to Dawn. We can all meet at the Pokemon Center. You're with me Barry."

I know that I wasn't hearing things when she said her last sentence with such venom in her voice. She literally stomped toward Barry and Lucas, taking Barry by pulling him by the back of his collar, and dragging him along the sidewalk.

He held his hand out crying for help, but I just cocked my head and smiled. Getting in between Candice is a bad mistake, so I just turned toward Lucas to fade the two out.

"Hey Lucas."

"Oh hey Dawn."

I watched Lucas as he shook his head as the two made there way to the Pokemon Center. Me and Lucas decided to stay out to catch up a little.

"Sorry again for coming late. We lost track of time I guess."

"Hey, don't worry about it. Candice feels the same way, but shows it in...ways."

"Thanks. So, what are thinking of getting Barry for his birthday?"

He turned toward me, smirking, as if he knew I was going to ask that question. I love Lucas' smiles because he has adorable dimples that you just have to return with a smile just as welcoming.

"Curious now aren't we?"

"Well..."

"I understand. I got him three boat tickets to Hoenn."

I was surprised, it was so generous. What were they for exactly?

"Why three tickets to Hoenn?"

"You know how Barry would always tell us on our previous journey through Sinnoh how the three of us should go on another one."

I nodded remembering all the times that he would shout it out at random times.

"Well, I thought he would love to go on another one through Hoenn this time. What do you say Dawn?"

It was so sudden, but how could I say no. Going to Hoenn would mean leaving home. I did need to explore more, so I couldn't back down. I did win against the Champion, but turned down the title because I knew I couldn't except something that required me to stay in one place. It was always one of my dream's to become an awesome Pokemon trainer.

"I'll go."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Getting out there will be great for me. I want to explore the Pokemon in every region and I need to start somewhere. So, why not Hoenn?"

Lucas had the smile of relief on his face. I knew he wanted to travel more especially since he was with Professor Rowan all the time. This would be a great trip for all of us.

"So, what did you get Barry for his birthday?"

I smirked a little, but also with a little doubt into that smirk. I didn't know if Barry would like the gift, but I say it means something considering that I had gotten it on our Pokemon journey.

"Dialga."

"..hmm?.."

"I caught Barry, Dialga. I caught him after our journey through the ruins and after I caught Palkia."

"Oh, so that's why you went missing for about an hour."

"Yeah, sorry."

"Forgiven and forgot. Now let's head to the center before Candice has a second rage fit."

I nodded because...well...yeah, he was right. Candice.. oh yeah!

"Oh wait, before we go in. Candice isn't going to come on the trip to Hoenn?"

"No. I asked her and she said that a gym leader has her duties and must stay at the gym at all times."

"Oh, I'll miss her, I know that. Too bad though."

"Yeah, plus we don't need her strangling the birthday boy now."

I didn't know what made her go straight for Barry when it came to her rages. But, deep down through all that anger, I know she for him and his speedy ways.

0o0o0o0

It felt good to sit down, but I still have a busy schedule ahead of me and so much to worry about. I was sitting down in the waiting room with Barry waiting for Nurse Joy to tell us about Togekiss and if she's alright or not.

"It was sure nice to see Lucas and Candice today, huh?"

Barry turned to me slowly and looked at me as if it obviously wasn't the best day of his life for him.

"Lucas, yeah! Candice, HELL NO! She's scary and DON'T YOU EVER LEAVE ME ALONE WITH THAT GIRL EVER AGAIN!"

I smiled at Barry trying to contain my laughter. I didn't want to make him feel worse than he already felt.

"Oh hey, what's the deal between you and Candice anyways?"

"..it's a loooong story. I rather not explain."

(I'm actually going to make a little short as to why Candice is that way with Barry ^o^)

I stared at Barry for awhile and trying to piece him, but immediately gave up and just kept looking at him. His hair had such a golden feature and it looked perfect. I so desperately wanted to run my fingers through his hair, but he would just think I was weird for randomly doing it to him. He turned his head toward me with a questioning look and I felt caught.

"Dawn are you okay? You've been staring at me for the past couple of minutes."

"I-I-I thought... I thought you had something in your hair."

*Dawn you idiot he's not going to believe that, it's so UNBELIEVABLE*

"...Oh, okay. Your weird Dawn are your screws loose or something?"

He reached his hand out in a fist and lightly hit the side of my head. Barry and I have a some-what mutual relationship. But, with every touch he gives me, I just can't help myself. I blushed deeply and he ignored it completely.

*Barry, why can't I just tell you I love you? I think we would be perfect for one another. But, there are two sides to every story, so I first need to see how you feel for me.*

"..um, Ms. Dawn?"

That voice tore me out of thought because I knew it wasn't Barry's, but sounded familiar. I turned my eyes to the voice carrier and it was Nurse Joy so, I immediately stood.

"Oh, Nurse Joy! How's Togekiss, is she okay?"

"Don't worry Ms. Dawn she is just fine. She had a cramp on her wing and she must rest for awhile, so no flying."

"Yes ma'am."

"Oh and she does have some minor injuries from falling, so be careful next time."

"Okay, thank you."

She handed me Togekiss' Pokeball and walked away. This is when I love Nurse Joy's because they know how to deal with injuries and all that could happen to a Pokemon.

"Thanks for staying with me Barry."

"No problem. THERE'S NOTHING TO BIG OR TO SMALL FOR YOU DAWN, (hehe i realized what that met after i typed it) I CAN HOLD OFF A HURD OF TAUROS!"

"Don't sell yourself too short. I actually want to see you do that and prove to me you can hold them off."

Obviously I was being sarcastic, but Barry believed almost everything I said. He gave me a serious look, but washed it off knowing he couldn't really do it.

"Yeah, I guess your right. BUT SOMEDAY I WILL BE THE BEST POKEMON TRAINER, AND I WILL BEAT A HURD OF TAUROS!"

He dreamed so much that it actually made me dream. But, for now I have two gym battles I need to get to, so I was going to take him up on his offer.

"Nothing to big or small, huh?"

"Dawwwwnnnn, what are you thinking?"

I started twiddling my thumbs looking at Barry with Bambi eyes, hoping he'd fall for it.

"Can you give me a ride to my battle with Vokner, please?"

He stared at me for a while and I needed that ride soooooo badly! If this wasn't going to work, than I'd have to beg and that's just a low for me.

"...hmmm... Alright, but make it quick!"

Now it was my turn to hug Barry. I was very gracious when he acted nice.

"Thanks! But first I have my battle with Fantina, but before that, I have to go to the store."

I didn't give time for Barry to put a word in edge wise and this time, made him rush. We arrived soon after to a Hallmark store. I loved going to this place because it was so clean and tidy and smelled of mixed candle smells that made anyone feel comfortable. Well, except for Barry that is.

"Aww Dawwnn! Why here?! I hate the smell of this place it's so fruity!"

"Susshh. You're being rude. Besides this store is adorable and very homey."

I gave him a bright smile and walked toward the gift wrapping section with him trudging along behind me and his head down. There were so many choices, but I went to the birthday section wondering if Barry had realized.

I picked up a nice roll of paper with cakes and party hats everywhere with the words 'Happy Birthday' written everywhere. I held it up and tried to make it as obvious as day what I was doing.

"Barry, what do you think of this wrapping paper?"

He turned his head upward to see what I was talking about and I could see his emotion change quickly from one to another. I couldn't help but giggle at his ways because he had a cute way of doing things, but, he didn't seem to notice them when I said it to him.

"Are you trying to be sneaky? Cuz' you know it's not working!"

I gave him a nonchalant look and made my way to the register.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I-I-I have a friend who's birthday means dearly to me and I wanted to get him some wrapping paper is all."

I had tried to say that so casually, but with being so obvious, even Barry couldn't miss it and started to play along.

"So this friend of yours. Is he devilously handsome and the greatest Pokemon trainer ever seen?"

As he had said that, Barry tried to look suave and brushed a hand through his hair. I had to laugh because seeing this was so out of character that it was just down right hilarious.

"Aww Dawwwnnn, why do you have to be so mean to me?!"

"How do you know I was laughing at you, huh?"

I payed the cashier and we made our way to the Hearthrome City gym.

"Well it was kind of obvious Dawn. I mean come on. Wrapping paper? Friends birthday coming up? Nothing can get by me!"

I giggled again knowing he finally caught up with the little act and gave him a smile which he gladly returned with one of his goofy looking ones.

0o0o0o0

After walking some, we made it to the gym. I was pumped and I definetly needed this battle because its been a while since I had at least one and today I had two.

"Well Barry, wish me luck."

* * *

A/N: keep reviewing and I forgot to mention in the previous chapter and the beginning of this one that the Pokemon characters and places aren't mine, I don't own them. Plus I don't own hallmark either. Until next time!


	3. Suprise!

A/N: I do not own Pokemon or any of the places and never will. I'm just here to do the shipping. Oh, and pretend Fantina has a French accent.

* * *

We stood at the front of Fantina's gym and I took one step toward the doors, ready to walk in, when Barry grabbed my arm.

"Dawn I have to go pick up something from my mom to give to my dad. Call me when you're done with the battle. I'll be home by the time you're done."

I gave Barry a sad face because I wanted him to watch battle against Fantina again. He gave me a goofy smile and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry Dawn, I'll be able to watch your battle with Vokner. I"LL KEEP MY FINGERS CROSSED FOR YA!"

"Okay, if you're going home? Can you drop the wrapping paper off at my house?"

He nodded, I smiled toward him and we made our separate ways.

0o0o0o0

"OOH Dawn! You finally made it! MANIFIQUE!"

I walked up to Fantina while looking all around the gym.

"Wow. I haven't been here in a long time."

I faced toward Fantina and she looked over joyed by my visit, because she started to twirl around and make her dress swish in every which way.

"Vonderful, Dawn! Shall we?"

I made my way to the end closest to the door and she walked all the way to the other side. The place was bigger than I remember it being. It's so huge now!

"Dawn I see you have noticed the way the gym looks. I got it remodeled so that the Pokemon have more room to battle."

I gave her a toothy smile this time, but turned it into one of my smaller smiles wondering if she could see from all the way down there.

"We should start, no?!"

I immediately retaliated with a head nod.

"Okay Fantina!"

"Manifique!"

At that moment I saw a guy come out of a door and stand off to the side, on a small box.

"The challenge will be between Fantina, the Hearthrome City gym leader and Dawn, the Sinnoh Champion from Twinleaf Town! The battle will be a three on three and only the challenger may switch out Pokemon."

I wanted to correct him, but I didn't want to be rude.

*I forgot to tell the other gym leaders, besides Candice, that I didn't take the title for Champion. Oh well, I guess I'll say something afterwords.*

"You may begin!"

I took a Pokeball from my belt and tossed it out towards the center.

"Come on out Empoleon!"

Empoleon appeared in front of me and looked ready for battle.

"Empoleon!"

Fantina tossed her Pokeball and I saw her famous Drifblim.

"I'll go first Dawn! Drifblim, Ominous Wind!"

A huge gush of dark purple wind had came fast towards Empoleon and knocked him down. Empoleon quickly got up and was ready to start attacking.

"Empoleon use Ice Beam!"

He opened his mouth and a stream of ice came rushing out. It was headed straight for Drifblim's face. It was just about to touch him, when he dodged. Drifblim so effortlessly dodged the attack. It had graciously moved out of the way as if it was the easiest task in the world to do. I looked at Fantina, who was doing basically what her Driblim did, but in a somewhat dance move way.

"MANIFIQUE!"

"Empoleon, Surf!"

A huge tidal wave had appeared under Empoleon and Drifblim now had nowhere to go. It was to busy mimicking Fantina's dance-dodge.

Drifblim was blown back and slowly got back up.

"Drifblim quickly, use Shadow ball, than Psychic!"

It all happened so fast. Drifblim conjured up a dark orb and hit Empoleon causing him to stumble back. Than, he immediately started using Psychic and tossed him up to the top of the gym and landed pretty hard to the ground.

"Empoleon!"

He stood up looking barely hurt. He turned toward me and nodded his head. I was proud of Empoleon. He had such high Health that he had barely looked hit.

"Ready Empoleon!"

"Empoleon!"

"Okay! Use Ice Beam!"

Drifblim wasn't so aware of what happened this time and got hit by Ice Beam. It hit pretty hard and smacked him on the wall.

"Oh my dear Drifblim! Drifblim use Charge Beam!"

Driflblim than shot out a charge of electricity and hot Empoleon hard, but not hard enough to take him down. Each Pokemon had gotten tired in such a short amount of time and we're ready to plop on the last move.

Empoleon was panting and breathing hard and so was Driflblim. I wanted to move fast, so that Fantina couldn't get that last hit.

"Empoleon Ice Beam!/Drifblim Charge Beam!"

Both Pokemon shot there attack with a lot of power causing a big collision. There was smoke everywhere and no one could see.

"Empoleon are you okay!"

The smoke wasn't seeming to die down and it was clouded and everyone was silent. That's when I heard someone call a Pokemon out.

"Staravia, Defog!"

The smoke started to fade from where the referee was. He had got his Staravia to clear the field and it surprised everyone.

We all saw Drifblim and Empoleon knocked out cold by both of there attacks.

"...and both Pokemon have fainted!"

I felt my face drop because Fantina was hard to beat between on the journey and I wasn't about to give up.

"Oh well, on to the next one! What do you say Dawn, shall we continue?"

I nodded feeling quite even with that match.

*Remember Dawn. It's not over till' its over.*

0o0o0o0

(I'm skipping the other battles because there just a waste of space)

"We shall do this again, no?"

It was my first out two victories and I was still pumped for my next one.

"Yeah!"

"Ouie! Dawn I hope you had as much fun as I had. Battling is a passion of mine and it's something I never want to lose, especially my wondrous Pokemon!"

I agree with Fantina. Being able to be with your Pokemon and watch them battle is a rush. Raising them from the beginning and sharing all those memories is something I never want to give away.

"It was great Fantina. We should do it again and next time I still won't go easy one you. I forgot to tell you. I'm not Champion I turned down the title.

"Aww, Why did you not take the title? Oh, that's your decision not mine. It was a great battle Dawn, Auvoir!"

With that, I left her gym and sat down on a bench nearby.

"Come on out everyone!"

I took all my Pokemon out ready to give them one of my inspirational talks that I save for them every time I have everyone out at once.

Glaceon laid halfway on my lap and Raichu sat next to Glaceon facing me. Luxray sat on the other side of me on the ground and Typhlosion stood next to him. Rapidash and Empoleon had stood in front of me. Togekiss was still in her Pokeball.

"Guys, you know I love you all, right?"

Each one nodded and I could feel Glaceon lick me.

"I try to motivate you all so much and you guys try so hard that I'm very grateful to each and every one of you."

Everyone chanted causing me to smile.

"We better get going to our next battle. Return everyone!"

All my Pokemon went back into there Pokeballs except for Raichu. I like to keep one Pokemon out and I randomize it.

"Come on Raichu, we have to go to the Pokemon Center."

"Rai-Rai."

I got up and walked a couple steps forward. I turned around to see if he was following me or not. When I did, he jumped off and started to walk by my side.

0o0o0o0

"Nurse Joy may I use the phone please?"

"Yes, here I'll open a line for you."

"Thank you."

She started clicking her mouse rapidly, focusing all her attention to the screen of her computer at the front desk.

"uhh...The first one on the right is open."

"Okay, thanks again."

I walked over to the one Nurse Joy had said to go to and started dialing Barry's home. It started ringing and I could feel my heart jump when someone answered, but it wasn't Barry. (It's one of those phone/screen things)

"Dawn. How are you?"

It was Barry's mom and she seemed to be very smiley. She enjoyed seeing both me and Barry get along so well when we were kids. I actually think that she wanted us to be boyfriend and girlfriend, but I didn't want to question her. It would be too embarrassing.

"Oh I'm fine."

"Your probably looking for Barry, right?"

I nodded and her smile widened even more, if it was possible.

"Oh wonderful, I'll go get him. Barry the phone!"

*Maybe I can have some fun with him.*

I quickly got up and put Raichu on the seat facing the screen. Raichu didn't know what was going on and gave me a confusing look.

"Rai?"

I whispered just in case someone was nearby Barry's phone.

"I want you to move your mouth up and down, pretending to be a talking Raichu. We're going to prank Barry."

He gave me smile while nodding and faced the screen again waiting to move his mouth. I walked away a little bit away from the screen so Barry wouldn't be able to see me, but close enough to see and talk.

I saw Barry go to the screen and have a confused look, as to what was going on.

"...Umm, hello?"

I started to talk, but with a deep voice. It was obviously a female tone, yet lower. Clearly anybody can tell, but can Barry?

"Hi Barry."

Barry started to look excited and I could tell I got him right in my hands.

"OH WOW A TALKING RAICHU!"

I tried to contain my giggles, so I held a hand over my mouth.

*I can't believe this is actually working.*

"I have a request for you from Arceus himself."

"REALLY, THE GREAT ARCEUS?!"

"Yes..."

"...WELL WHAT IS IT?!"

He sounded like a little kid getting a gift on Christmas. He is such the gullible one.

"I need you to grab some honey, and smear it all over your face."

"Yes sir."

He saluted Raichu and walked away. I backed away covering my face laughing, trying to make sure Barry wouldn't be able to hear me.

*I can't believe it's working.*

I looked toward Raichu and he was laughing too. Than, he stopped which caused me to stop. He started motioning for me to come over.

*Maybe Barry came back.*

I started walking back and I could see Raichu trying to stay serious, but kept cracking a smile.

I took a quick peek at the screen so Barry couldn't see me and it was hilarious. He had it smothered everywhere. All the way from his ears, to the bridge of his nose. Trying to sound serious, I kept going.

"Okay Barry. Now I want you to go outside, grab some leaves, and crumple them all over your face."

"OKAY!"

He left once again in a rush. I took the phone from Raichu and covered the talking side with my palm.

"You're doing great Raichu. He's such a goof. After this, you get a treat."

He gave me a happy smile and nodded. I looked back at the screen and I could see Barry's mom walk by and wave. She saw Raichu and started to walk closer looking confused. Moving fast I grabbed Raichu and put my face in front of the screen and waved. She than smiled and walked away.

I took a sigh of relief and put Raichu back.

"Sorry, she was coming."

He nodded and looked back at the screen. Feeling curious I put my ear to the phone, but kept my palm on the speaker still.

"Barry, what's on your face?!"

"DON'T WORRY MOM! THE WORLD DEPENDS ON IT!"

I heard footsteps rapidly coming and quickly gave Raichu the phone while clearing my throat, ready to talk.

"OKAY I FINISHED THE TASK!"

"Wonderful. Now I need you to repeat after me. 'I Barry..'

"I Barry..."

"Promise to always tell the truth."

"Promise to always tell the truth."

"By saying so, I will say this."

"By saying so, I will say this."

"Dawn..."

"..eehh...Dawn..."

"...is the greatest Pokemon trainer in the world and I can never compete with such skill as hers."

"Is the grea... Hey wait! WHAT DOES THIS HAVE TO DO WITH ANYTHING?!"

I started to laugh, but in my regular voice.

*I knew he would figure it out eventually.*

I grabbed Raichu and sat down, placing him on my lap, and grabbing the phone.

"Hey Barry, I think you have some honey...riiiight there."

I pointed at the top of my cheekbone and I couldn't take it anymore. Me and Raichu started to laugh in a fit of giggles now. Barry's face started to turn slightly pink and he looked ready to explode like an Exploud.

But before he could say anything, I held the phone out far away from my ear.

"...aarrrrggghhh DAWN IM GOING TO FINE AND GET YOU FOR THIS! LOOK WHAT YOU MADE ME DO TO MY FACE! THIS WILL NEVER BE FORGOTTEN! ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?!"

I looked at Barry with Bambi eyes again and he seemed to stop his rage.

"DON'T do this again, okay?! My face is my money maker."

I looked at him with an eyebrow raised. I know he always thinks he looks good, but really, a money maker.

"Whaaaat, it iiis."

"Suure Barry, Suure..."

I rolled my eyes jokingly, but he just kept going on.

"I'm serious this face of mine is pure gold."

I looked at my nails acting as of I didn't care. His face started to puff out and he kept going.

"M-M-My face can attract anyone. I-I-It actually just so happens that this face of mine got me a d-d-date with a gorgeous girl. It's after your battle with Vokner."

I couldn't believe what I just heard. The boy I've had a crush on for awhile and who is my best friend, has a date later. I looked down at Raichu and he just stared back.

*When did Barry meet her? He's never said anything before about ...another..girl...*

"Dawn..."

Getting snapped out of my trance, I looked back up at him.

"Huh?"

"Are you okay?"

I pushed my thoughts back and just started smiling so he wouldn't question me.

"That's great Barry. uuhh..When are you coming to pick me up?"

He stared at me and I could tell he looked sad as well. But he had no reason to be, since he was going out with someone later.

"I'll come now."

"Okay."

I hung up. I couldn't face him now, especially since he bombed that on me so suddenly. I carried Raichu to the bathroom with me and placed him on the counter. I looked at him and just kept my eyes on his flicking tail.

"Rai?"

He walked closer and poked my stomach. I was aware he did it, but still jumped back.

"Sorry Raichu. I'm just thinking."

He took a battle stance and started to walk closer to the edge of the counter.

"Raiii! Raii!"

I understand my Pokemon and I could always feel a connection with them, so I knew what they were talking about.

"You're right Raichu. I have a battle and I shouldn't get distracted."

I slapped my cheeks and walked up to the sink, turning the water on. I looked at my reflection and I could see something I didn't expect.

Tears.

I knew they were defiantly not from joy.

*I guess Barry's news impacted me.*

I splashed water of my face and got paper towels to wipe it.

"Come on Raichu, let's go get that snack."

He cheered, I picked him up, and we walked out. I walked over to the cafe and sat down at a booth placing Raichu down. I looked around for a waiter and called one over.

"Yes, now what would you and your Pokemon like today ma'am?"

"Just a bowl of electric type food would be fine, thank you."

"Yes ma'am."

He walked away looking chipper and I immediately put my head down.

"Rai-Rai."

I looked up and Raichu started rubbing his cheek with mine.

"Raichu you're too soft for your own good, you know that."

The waiter came by and set the bowl down causing Raichu to turn from me to the food. He sat down and started stuffing his face with food.

"You're so silly Raichu."

He looked at me with crumbs on his mouth and smiled.

I smiled and started to rub the top of his head while he kept demolishing his food.

"Hey Dawn you ready to go."

I turned around and I saw Barry. I faced Raichu again and started talking.

"I am, but this chubby guy here isn't."

"Waii-Waii!"

Raichu was just getting cuter and cuter the more he kept eating. He had his cheeks filled with Pokemon food and it was adorable.

"Aww, come on Raichu. We have to get going."

I stood up and waited for Raichu to swallow and picked him up.

"Sorry Raichu, but we have to go."

We walked outside the Pokemon Center and stood there. I put Raichu down and took out his Pokeball.

"Raichu return."

I looked at Barry and he seemed kind of distant.

"Are you okay Barry? If it's still about the prank, I'm really sorry."

I gave a smile to reassure him. I liked him and I didn't want to lose the friendship we had if he had another girl that he wanted to be with. I cared for Barry and I don't want to lose what we have by feeling sad by this.

"I'm fine, let's go. Staraptor come on out!"

He tossed his Pokeball and Staraptor came out. He hopped on and I went on too. I wrapped my arms around his waist and I could feel him tense up a bit.

"Staraptor let's go to Sunnyshore."

"Staraptor!"

* * *

A/N-2: I'm sorry for the delay! I had a major brain-fart, I'll try to update A.S.A.P \^o^/


	4. Chapter 4

**Please Read!**

* * *

**Guys I'm so srry that I hadn't been undating at all :( I had been writing the next chapter little by little and I could tell that it wasn going anywhere and I ran out of ideas. Bottom line is that... I'm not continuing the story, but do feel free to read my failed chapter 4... Srry again and thnx to: TheOneMagic, TheBlueAlienRobotZombie, lunar locket, and princessanime29 for reviewing my story.**

* * *

We flew pretty high and I could see the sun still high in the sky.

"Barry, what time is it?"

He moved his arm to look at his Poketch.

"It's 3:17."

It was quiet and I could tell it was getting to Barry. He was always talking and moving that the silence was the worst for him. I didn't want it to be awkward so I wanted to start conversation.

"Dawn!/Barry."

He startled me, and the same to him. So I just nodded my head for him to go.

"Go ahead Barry."

"uuhhh, well Dawn... I..that girl I was talking about earlier...sh.."

"We're here."

I didn't mean to interrupt, but if it had anything to do with that girl, I didn't want to know.

Staraptor landed on a field of green not to far off from Sunyshore City. I hopped off and ran to the entrance.

"hey..DAWN WHERE ARE YOU GOING, I WAS TALKING HERE!"

I stopped to turn around and Barry had an expression of somewhat between mad and impatience.

"You talk to much Barry."

I smiled and ran. I started to like Barry during our trip through Sinnoh. Seeing him stand up for me and protect me like that made me realize that I'd fallen for him. I just couldn't believe it took me do long to find out. But, knowing he's going out with a girl that's not you, it brakes you in a way you can't describe.

I could hear Barry's foot steps and that caused me to run faster. But the weird part of it all is that... I was crying. I stopped and wiped the tears, but they kept coming and rushing.

*GO AWAY!...please.*

I grabbed the end of my scarf and sunk to the floor. I wiped my eyes, but the tears returned soon after.

"Dawn, are you okay?!"

I couldn't see and my eyes were blurred. I could only see a blob of what looked like Barry, kneel down and touch my shoulder.

It didn't feel right near him anymore. It was so soon that I broke down for something like this. It's too soon...

I stood up and backed away from his touch slowly.

"I'm so, so sorry Barry. I can't be around you for a while. My mind isn't thinking straight."

"Dawn, what are you.."

"PLEASE! I need...I need you to not follow me. Please."

I turned and ran away from him. I ran past the big field pushing past people trying my very hardest to get out of Barry's sight.


	5. IMPORTANT NOTICE

IMPORTANT ~ IMPORTANT ~ IMPORTANT ~ IMPORTANT ~ IMPORTANT ~ IMPORTANT

* * *

I have been having serious thoughts about continuing the story, and I think that I probably will. I'm going to release two chapters of Barry's Birthday on APRIL 1st, I'll make them nice and long because of my delay. But thanks for all the wonderful people who followed, reviewed, and favorited. I appreciate all the support :D

...and now that I think about it, I'll finish chapter 4, and then add two chapters... :3 thanx again \^o^/


End file.
